I can see it in your eyes that you want me
by queenofhartsx
Summary: Chelsey Hart is the daughter of Owen Hart, after coming to Connecticut with her Uncle Bret for a Wrestling event for WWE, where she comes across Paul 'HHH' Levesque. A story of lust, hate, love and confessions.
1. Chapter 1

The Brunette cleared her throat as her palms began to get sweaty, Tonight her Uncle was going to be Greenwich, Connecticut at the latest WWE show. The brunette was Chelsey Hart the daughter of the late great Owen Hart, and she was in Connecticut for support of her Uncle Bret Hart and previously had a meal with pretty much the whole of the McMahon family and her cousin Alexandra who was currently in a relationship with Shane McMahon and of course her Uncle Bret. Before Chelsey had left the meal and departed to her lonely hotel, She had acquired the number of Triple H better known as Paul Levesque. They had met a week ago when Chels had come down for the weekend to see Alexandra, But had been texting each other throughout the week. Chelsey had nothing but respect for Paul, the pair of them had merely had just chit chat through text nothing threatening. As an athlete Paul was an amazing competitor and such a role model to younger men who aspired to be a wrestler.

Hearing her message tone coming through from her BlackBerry, Chelsey had just finish straightening her long brunette hair and putting her make up on so decided to ignore the message for now. Reach around her slender body, She clipped her black bra into place and then put pushed her hand back through her hair letting out a soft sigh as Justin Timberlake played softly in the back ground. Chelsey heard her phone go off again, huffing a little the brunette turned out of the en-suite bathroom and into the bedroom area of the hotel she was staying in. Her freshly manciured hands picked her phone and pressed the touch pad looking at two messages she had just recieved, both from Paul. _"What room are you in? I'd love to see you to kill some time before the show."_ The next message just read a simple question mark. Placing her hand in the middle of her entwined fingers she text back in a fast fashion as she usually would texting. _"282"_ Just before she could send the text she heard a knock on the door with a male voice behind it._ "ROOM SERVICE."_

Chelsey was dressed in just a bra and of course her panties, the attendant was delivering her in Room Service could walk in and it didn't matter if they saw her in her bra and panties, due to Customer Confidentiality but she had the door on the latch so they could just come in anyway due to her Uncle coming in soon to pick her up so they could go to the WWE show together. _"Doors Open Come in!" _She said loudly towards the door, still unable to remember what she had indeed ordered from Room Service. This was the issue with doing so many drugs in the past with her frequent use of both Cocaine and Cannabis she easily forgot what she had done even 10 minutes ago. Chelsey looked to the mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair once again looking antsy in the mirror as the door opened her attention looked back to the mirror.

_"Wow.. Err, Chelsey?" _Looking back to the door Chelsey jumped as her breath suddenly went bending round to collect her towel placing it infront of her body within a matter of seconds. _"Oh.. My.. God.. I am SO Sorry Paul!"_ Chels said loudly as she backed up a little as Paul closed the door quickly locking it behind him which Chelsey found slightly strange. Picking up a black silk bathrobe courtesy of the hotel, She quickly fitted it over herself and wrapped it around her body before dropping the towel so she was covered. "Chelsey its fine, Its my fault saying I was Room Service, I'm sorry." The father of two came over sitting on the end of the bed looking at the brunette grinning at her as she curiously stood by the window her hands curling over the windowsill. _"So, Whats up? Not long until Steph gives birth right?"_ Chelsey said very softly as this had thrown her completely off course to be getting ready for this evening.

Hunters eyes scanned the room as he sat there with his brown eyes shifting up towards Chelsey who was looking at him awaiting a response. As his eyes rolls slightly to the question she asked him Hunter shifted his body in Chelseys direction. "_I'm going to be honest with you Chelsey, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all this week, And seeing you at dinner this evening you looked beautiful. Sometimes I think I made a wrong decision marrying Stephanie. I feel as if I was pressured into it."_ Chelseys hazel eyes widened as she leaned back, taken aback by Hunters confession one she hadn't of expected off him of all people as she took her hands away from the windowsill sitting on the chair in-front of her as she sat down she was only a few inches away from Paul, and sat there feeling somewhat awkward to this revelation.

Chelsey looked towards the poor taking a deep breath just cough up to clear her throat so she could make sense of this. Maybe him and Stephanie were going through a rough patch? He did have two children already, with also Stephanie pregnant once again with their third child. Chelsey had met Stephanie twice and they hadn't really spoken that much but she knew that she loved Hunter, after all they were wrestlings Power Couple back in the early 2000s. Paul intensely looked into Chelseys eyes as her mouth opened about to say anything, she took a deep breath once more and just came out with the first thing that came out in her head. "Well I don't know how to say this but I think you and Stephanie just need to work through this, I'm sure you guys need to just realise why you fell in love with each other in the first place." It was the only thing she could say, she was definitely flattered that Paul thought that of her but it was completely just irrational thinking in Chelseys mind he said that.

_"Your eyes, Your smile and that body, Your positive way of thinking.. I love it Chels. Stephanie just sees the negative and is nothing like you."_ Chelsey couldn't believe what he was saying, was this a dream or reality? Her mind was currently blown and she couldn't quite process what was being said. Why was he doing this? She had only a month ago finished rehab for drug use and was currently having help from a psychiatrist, Why did everything have to now get confusing! Chelsey looked at Paul shifting her eyes down, and she was so nervous and so confused to as of why she was being put in a predicament. Paul shifted closer to her and he brushed his hand against the back of Chelseys hand as Chelseys eyes looked to his hand then went to his brown hues uncertain to what to do as Pauls voice softly spoke out to her. _"Look at me Chelsey.."_

The Brunettes hazel eyes looked to his identical coloured eyes as she sat there softly biting on her lip as she done what was asked and that was to look at Paul. Chelsey felt Paul get nearer and closer as she could smell cologne, she closed her eyes to have an extra long blink feeling his hands now on her legs and the smell getting stronger as he reached in planting a kiss onto the lips of the unexpected Brunette, Why was he doing this? But in natural reaction and without thinking twice she kissed him back, was she stupid!? Her conscience was screaming at her, quite literally screaming, but Chelsey paid no attention. She was feeling as if she was wanted for the first time in so long or maybe ever. Within the 30 seconds that they had shared a kiss, Paul had quite literally picked up the tiny framed Hart and placed him ontop of her body.

Chelsey felt Pauls erection push into her thigh and without a second to think she began to undress herself ontop of his body. This moment was between the two bodys that were soon to become together as one but for now, nothing else mattered but Chelsey and Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands placed against her ass gripping them in her hands as her body rocked back and forth against his pelvic area, her hands on his chest as she stopped moaning and she got louder as her body began to have a spasm as she got breathless, Chelsey fell off the top of Pauls Body after performing a sexual act on him and had just climaxed. Chelsey was breathing quickly and heavily as Paul kissed the top of her head. Chelsey Hart and Paul Levesque had now been seeing each other for a while now after their encounter months ago (previous chapter). Chelsey climbed off his large framed body as she lay on the floor turning her head as she looked at Paul. "Are you sure Steph isn't coming home?" The brunette asked the married man as she eventually caught her breath breathing normally as he grinned at her shaking her head. "No Chels. She's going to be out all day I promise!" This was the third time they'd only slept together, the other times were her giving him a blowjob or whatever he wanted. She was like a sex slave, but around him she was so powerless, anything he wanted she was there at his beck and call. "You.. Are so fucking perfect Chels." Paul said to the young girl as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Chelsey kissed the older man back as she heard a car pulling up outside of the house knowing of course that was indeed Stephanie McMahon, Pauls wife. She did NOT want to get on the bad side of a McMahon other her life would be worse than hell, how could she explain that she was here? Perhaps Paul would make something up? "Get your fucking clothes on!" Paul demanding the 20-something Hart. Chelsey looked to Paul as she put her dress back on that she was wearing when she came round so they could have their sexual accounter easier to take off, but there was one issue, Chelseys panties. "Wheres my panties?!" Chelsey said quietly, but Paul snapped once agains shouting her. "I don't fucking know, sit down and shut the fuck up." Chelsey sat on the couch keeping her legs close together as she sat there, doing what she was told as she watched Stephanie come into the house, she wasn't sure what to do or say but just like Paul said, she was going to sit there and she was going to not say anything until she was spoken too which was probably a good thing as Chelsey wasn't good at keeping secrets at all and she was even worse for feeling guilty. She just hoped it wouldn't come out, but she knew Paul wouldn't tell his wife, he wasn't that brave.

"Paul?" Stephanie called out to her husband who was sat on a couch opposite Chelsey who was actually hoping that she wouldn't find the garment of clothing she had lost. "In here baby." Hearing some heels clicking against the flooring Chelsey looked to the doorway when Stephanie walked in who looked at Chelsey slightly confused, properly to why she was here in her house. "Chelsey wanted to know if there was any work at the HQ Steph, and to talk to you in person." Paul winked at Chelsey as she nodded along as Stephanie and Paul shared a kiss in view of Chelsey, Chelsey didn't even feel jealous she just looked at Stephanie as Stephanie looked back. "I'd love a creative job such as a Photographer or something, I am more than willing to find a place here." Paul glared at Chelsey as he grinned slightly towards her as she mentioned her ideas and plans to Steph who was sat next to Paul with her hand on his knee. "Really? That is really good, Would you be interested in being a creative writer for the WWE team because I would love an assistant, you can move in here until you find a place if you'd like? I've known you since you were little and I think I can trust you." Stephanie said to the fellow brunette as Paul sat there taken aback by everything Stephanie had just said.

Stephanie smiled at Chelsey standing up and looking at the Hart smiling at her as she passed her placing her hand on Chelseys shoulder "I'd love to Stephanie, I have money so I can just get a place of my own but thank you so much for the offer I really appreciate it thank you." Stephanie shook her head as she looked to the young woman. "Chelsey, I insist you stay here, then we can help you out. I don't know how Paul will feel about having another woman in the house, but as they say - girl power!" Chelsey smiled as she couldn't say no and the fact Stephanie had said such a cheesey thing at the end of her sentence, this was Stephanie McMahon Levesque, the woman of such power no one could deny. "You're fine with this Paul aren't you?" Paul was put on the stop and Chelsey could see that Paul had a such a fake front and was calm and collective despite the fact he almost got caught out banging Chelseys brains out. "Of course I am! Another daughter, but an adopted one of course." Paul responded as Stephanie clapped her hands together in an instant. "Brilliant, I am going to get a glass of wine, Chelsey?" Stephanie obviously asked Chelsey as Chelsey just responded with a shake of her head. "Yeah thats fine, I am here for a few days so maybe we could start planning? I said I would meet a few friends in an hour or two." Chelsey then thought to herself adopted daughter? Fucking your 'adopted daughter' you're a freak!

Stephanie walked over to the other couch where just 45 minutes ago Chelsey and Paul had been intimate on having just stupid casual sex. Something had obviously just taken Stephanies eye as she picked up the black panties which actually matched the bra of the Canadian native. With a pinch she picked them up and held them up looking at them almost for about 10 seconds as she looked confused to why there were a pair of panties on her couch. Chelsey looked to Paul in the corner of her eye who was still looking at Steph. Chelseys heart began to race frantically as she started to panic inside thinking what was gonna happen. "I thought I'd put the washing in the washing machine obviously not. Silly me." Stephanie said as she looked at Chelsey with a smile as she went into the kitchen to get the glasses of wine she had said she was originally going to get instead the sounds of opening of a trashcan and obviously Chelseys panties went in the trash. Did Steph know? Did she know what was going on? What was going to happen? "Stephanie where is your bathroom?" Chelsey asked speaking up so Stephanie could hear her. "Paul could you show her please?"

Paul stood up as they walked out of the lounge and into the hallway that was now at the bottom of the staircase, Chelsey followed Paul out to the hallway as she kept her head down not making any eye contact with Paul, they'd just nearly been caught out. Why the hell was she still sleeping with him? Stephanie was such an amazing woman and they both were taking advantage of this fact. "If you go up the stairs, take a left and it is the third door on your left." Their house was massive and it was such a maze to get around. Chelsey nodded with the instructions as Paul wrapped his large hand around her arm pulling her back to him so his mouth was by her ear. "Good little bitch aren't you Chels, if you tell her what is going on I promise I will make your life hell, I want to tell her as I want to be with you. " Taking her arm away from his clutch she looked at him in the face as she gritted her teeth as she got into his face as she shook her head. "You're fucked in the head Paul, you have fucking issues." She then began to climb the staircase with her bare feet as she heard Paul and Stephanie talking highly about her, why was she doing this to a woman she adored? Why was she destroying a marriage? With every step she thought about everything, how could she share a house being the mistress and completely being in Pauls control?


End file.
